Home energy management devices, systems, and methods (e.g., home thermostats) can be used to manage and/or control the energy consumption of a home. For example, a home thermostat can control the operation of the furnace and/or air conditioner of the home, which are generally the two major energy loads of the home.
Previous home thermostats, however, may not be able to control the operation of additional energy loads (e.g., additional energy consuming devices, systems, and/or mechanisms) associated with the home other than the furnace and air conditioner. That is, previous home thermostats may only be able to control the operation of the furnace and air conditioner of a home. Accordingly, previous home thermostats may only be able to manage and/or control a small portion of the energy consumption of a home.